1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical devices and, more particularly, to shaped printed circuit boards suitable for use in electrosurgical devices and rotatable assemblies including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs), sometimes referred to as printed wiring boards (PWBs) or etched wiring boards, are widely used in the assembly of discrete electrical components into operating circuits. PCBs are available in a variety of different types.
PCBs are generally used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using electrically-conductive pathways or traces that conduct signals on the PCB. A typical PCB includes one or more layers of insulating material upon which patterns of electrical conductors are formed. The insulating layers are generally configured to resist or substantially resist the flow of electricity and to provide physical support for, among other things, conductive layers and electrical components. In addition to conductive traces on the PCB, a patterned array of holes may be formed to allow for layer-to-layer interconnections between various conductive features.
PCBs may have circuits that perform a single function or multiple functions. A typical PCB may include a variety of electrical components. The electrical components are typically processors, memory devices, clock generators, resistors, cooling units, capacitors, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or other types of electrical components. A PCB on which electrical components are mounted is sometimes referred to as a printed circuit assembly (PCA) or a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA).
PCBs may be generally classified into single-sided PCBs, double-sided PCBs and multi-layer PCBs according to the number of circuit pattern surfaces. PCBs may employ a broad range of technologies to support the electrical components (e.g., through-hole, surface-mount, mixed-technology, components mounted on one or both sides, etc.) and may include a wide range of single or multilayer constructions (e.g., single-sided, double-sided, multilayer, flexible, rigid-flex, stripline, etc.).
Electrical signals may be used on PCBs for controlling and/or monitoring the delivery of electromagnetic energy from an energy source to an energy applicator for applying electromagnetic radiation to heat, ablate, cut and/or coagulate tissue. Electrosurgical forceps that employ PCBs may utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue.
Various kinds of electrosurgical devices that employ PCBs have become thin and/or compact. In some devices, the amount of space needed to accommodate the PCBs may make it difficult to reduce the size of the devices. In some cases, PCB layouts large enough to accommodate the electrical components needed to provide desired functionality and/or performance may increase the overall size of the device and potentially hinder usability.